lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Reign Of The Pokemon
"Reign Of The Pokemon" is a movie made by Icy Cold Film Industries and Game Freak. The movie was released worldwide on April 20th, 2014. The movie is about a Charmander named Ross who was exposed to special drugs, making him intelligent and human-like, along with other Pokemon, now trying to take over the world and get back at the human race. The film is still in theaters, and has made 5.9 million dollars in the box office so far. Story Professor Oak and his team of researchers had been developing a special drug that gives anything it touches human-like powers, such as the ability of speech and a longer life span. The drug was considered too dangerous by the researchers, however, so they cancelled the project entirely. However, Oak accidentally dropped a bottle full of it onto the floor, shattering the bottle and exposing it to a Charmander named Ross. A day later, Ross found out he had the ability to speak and had evolved into a Charmeleon. A month later, Ross has been living with Oak's friend, Professer Sycamore. Sycamore treated Ross like a son. However, Sycamore had never taken Charmeleon to the outside world. One day, Sycamore and Ross were driving to a nearby Panera Bread to get some bread when his car needed gas. Near the gas station was a Pokemon Training Grounds, where Ross ran over to. To his surprise, he saw Pokemon getting yelled at and being beaten by other Pokemon. Later, Ross was taken to the lab by Professor Sycamore to see Oak. Ross, because of curiousity, ran away to a nearby park, and saw a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle being abused by their trainers. Infuriated, Ross ran in the building and into the storage room. He finds a serum marked "POKERUS" and steals it, heading towards the Trainers. He mauls the Bulbusaur's owner, and traps it in his own Pokeball, doing the same to the other Trainer. Ross then gives the serum to the Squirtle and Bulbusaur, with the Bulbusaur being named Evan and the Squirtle being named Ling. The two evolve, gain the ability to talk, and can walk on their hind legs. Ross doesn't tell the Professers or anyone about what happened. However, later Ross sees two young boys named Red and Gary stealing more of the serum and giving it to a Zubat, Mankey, Jigglypuff, and Riolu. Ross than realizes that's the reason Sycamore never took him to see the world alot. He tackles the two, only to find out Gary is Professor Oak's grandson. He traps the two in Pokeballs and gives the serum to the other Pokemon, helping them evolve and gain the abilities he has. After realizing that Professor Oak is still using the serum on innocent Pokemon, treating them like dirt, Ross gathers a team of his modified Pokemon to help free the other captive Pokemon. It works. Ross frees the Pokemon from zoos, aquariums, parks, and forests, gives them the serum, and invites them to his cause. However, later, Evan feels like Ross isn't doing a good job at being a team leader, so he says that if Ross doesn't "level up", Evan will take over as leader. The two get in a fight, resulting them to find a shrine to a Pokemon, Mewtwo. Mewtwo appears behind them, and says none of the Pokemon will beat the humans without his help. He mind controls all the drugged Pokemon, so now he's the leader of the group. Everyone in the world knew about the missing Pokemon, so they were alert is something if bad happened. However, a group of marines noticed the decrease in human population, and found a Pokeball with a human inside of it. They were searching for Pokemon through fog when a team of Gengars appeared behind them and captured them. People in airplanes, cars, boats...all were captured by an army of Pokemon. However, Professor Oak had one trick up his sleeve, however, and called the Navy. A bit more humans who still weren't captured came over to the city, getting ready to attack. However, the Pokemon used more of the serum on all of them, changing them into their final forms. Ross was now an ever-so powerful Charizard, ready to take on the world once again. All the Pokemon charged at the humans, a war starting. While some Pokemon either got tranquilized or killed, most still survived, capturing the rest of the humans. Ross found Professor Oak, chasing him to the top of a skyscraper. Ross was getting ready to kill Oak when Oak used a serum he developed to reserve the effects of evolution on Ross. Ross then changed back to a Charmeleon, and Oak fought him. However, with minimal burns and stratches, Oak shoved Charmeleon off the building. It was shown, however, that Oak got captured by the Pokemon. As the film ends with the Pokemon taking over the world, Ross' last words are this. "So. This is me. Falling to my death. About to rule the world with my fellow Pokemon. But goddamn that Oak. Shove me off a building, will ya? Good thing he won't be needed in this world any longer. I am going to miss living, but in Heaven, what can I say?" "I'm a good Pokemon." "And we caught them all." In an after-credits scene, it is shown that a baby is crawling around the town. A Mankey picks him up, telling him "I'm your daddy." Voice Actors TBA Category:Pokemon Category:Movies